


Trading Properties

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol but No Drunk Overly Drunk Characters, Game Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500: RuleA friendly game night turns into something more.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Trading Properties

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Bastian here. o/  
> I had written a few sentences of this one before while busy and decided to finish it for this HM500 Prompt Challenge.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

It had been a mistake. The fledgling should have never brought that cursed board game over. Clary and Simon had suggested they all get together for a game night. Magnus had been all aboard honestly but at the time he had been expecting a different type of game. One that would give him an excuse to drink more. Lilith knows he currently needs it. 

Jace was currently holding the rule book away from Isabelle’s hands trying to read it while Alec tried to get his siblings off of his boyfriend’s couch. 

“I swear by the Angle! Jace! Your shoes are still on!” Alec kept chastising him trying to hook his arm to pull him down.

“You always take her side on things and of course you take Magnus’ your sparkly boyfriend . You are meant to be on my side, Parabatai!” Jace managed out surprisingly keeping his balance on the couch pretty well for having taken a few shots not long ago. 

“It’s in the rules, Jace! We can trade with each other. It’s not my fault no one wants to trade with you!” Izzy fought back huffing, going to sit next to Clary and let Alec deal with Jace’s outburst.

This had all started because Magnus had wanted to trade his two railroads away to Izzy for her red card and orange card. This would allow Magnus to own all the red and orange properties.

Though this wasn’t what Jace was really complaining about. Jace himself owned the other two railroads and didn’t like that his sister was getting them. So he called cheating. Saying there was no rule allowing them to switch properties. It escalated so far that the rule book Simon had produced was easily yanked from his grasp by Jace.

“Jace! Get off the couch or so help me!” Alec kept on finally catching Jace’s arm and pulling his parabatai off the couch onto the carpeted floors. 

On the side Clary and Izzy were giggling to themselves as the boys wrestled for the rule book on the floor. After a failed attempt to push Alec off Jace’s grip on the booklet slip and Alec leaps at the chance grabbing it quickly making his way away from Jace’s reaching hands and leaving him huffing on the floor. 

“I knew you Lightwoods were competitive but I never imagined it would devolve this far.” Magnus teased enjoying the show of strength from his boyfriend, sending him a quick wink before going back to his drink.

“So tell me darling. Am I allowed to trade away or is Blondie right?”

Alec was reading through the rules quickly making sure to keep moving out of Jace’s range. 

“Magnus’ trade is valid as long as he hasn’t rolled for his turn yet. It is up to Izzy if she wants to accept it.” Alec ruled giving the booklet up to Jace.

“Wonderful! Isabelle do we have a deal?” Magnus continued turning to Izzy’s giggling form. 

“Throw in a new martini and we do.” 


End file.
